ICND1
About The Interconnecting Cisco Networking Devices Part 1 (ICND1) exam is an entry level exam created by Cisco to prove basic understanding of entry level networking. The current version of the exam is the 100-105. Those who complete the ICND1 exam will earn the CCENT certification. The completion of both the ICND1 and ICND2 will earn the CCNA certification. Versions 100-105 (ICND1 v3) Topics Added 'https://learningnetwork.cisco.com/blogs/community_cafe/2016/05/17/ccna-refresh * High level knowledge of the impact and interactions of infrastructure components in an Enterprise network, specifically: ** Firewalls ** Access Points ** Wireless Controllers * Awareness of the Collapsed Core architecture compared to traditional three-tier architectures. This option collapses the Distribution and Core into a single tier with the Access as the second tier. * Configure and verify IPv6 Stateless Address Auto Configuration (SLAAC). * Added Anycast to the list of IPv6 addressing types. * Knowledge of Link Layer Discovery Protocol (LLDP). An L2 discovery protocol used in addition to Cisco Discovery Protocol. * RIPv2 for IPv4 as the primary focus for understanding of how routing protocols work. * Added requirements to understand DNS and DHCP related connectivity issues. * Understanding of Syslog message logging for device monitoring. * Skills and knowledge of device management related to backup and restoring device configurations, IOS feature licensing, and configuring time zones. '''Topics Removed ' * OSPF (single area) and other OSPF topics were moved into ICND2 since RIP is used to introduce CCENT candidates to IP routing protocols. * Dual Stack was removed since there are many different IPv4 to IPv6 transition technologies being used. * Cisco Express Forwarding (CEF) has been removed. 100-101 (ICND1 v2) '''Topics Added http://www.ciscopress.com/articles/article.asp?p=2102827 * Implementing VLSM * Scaling the Network with NAT and PAT * Managing Traffic Using ACLs * Implementing VLANs and Trunks * Routing Between VLANs * Implementing single area OSPF * Introduction to IPv6 * Configuring IPv6 Routing Topics Removed * Understanding the Challenges of Shared LANs * Solving Network Challenges with Switched LAN Technologies * Configuring Serial Encapsulation * Enabling RIP Topics Network Fundementals # Compare and contrast OSI and TCP/IP Models # Compare and contrast TCP and UDP protocols # Describe the impact of infrastructure components in an enterprise network #* Firewalls #* Access points #* Wireless controllers # Compare and contrast collapsed core and three-tier architectures # Compare and contrast network topologies #* Star #* Mesh #* Hybrid # Select the appropriate cabling type based on implementation requirements # Apply troubleshooting methodologies to resolve problems #* Perform fault isolation and document #* Resolve or escalate #* Verify and monitor resolution # Configure, verify, and troubleshoot IPv4 addressing and subnetting # Compare and contrast IPv4 address types #* Unicast #* Broadcast #* Multicast # Describe the need for private IPv4 addressing # Identify the appropriate IPv6 addressing scheme to satisfy addressing requirements in a LAN/WAN environment # Configure, verify, and troubleshoot IPv6 addressing # Configure and verify IPv6 Stateless Address Auto Configuration # Compare and contrast IPv6 address types #* Global unicast #* Unique local #* Link local #* Multicast #* Modified EUI 64 #* Autoconfiguration #* Anycast LAN Switching Fundamentals # Describe and verify switching concepts #* MAC learning and aging #* Frame switching #* Frame flooding #* MAC address table # Interpret Ethernet frame format # Troubleshoot interface and cable issues (collisions, errors, duplex, speed) # Configure, verify, and troubleshoot VLANs (normal range) spanning multiple switches #* Access ports (data and voice) #* Default VLAN # Configure, verify, and troubleshoot interswitch connectivity #* Trunk ports #* 802.1Q #* Native VLAN #* Configure and verify Layer 2 protocols #* Cisco Discovery Protocol #* LLDP # Configure, verify, and troubleshoot port security #* Static #* Dynamic #* Sticky #* Max MAC addresses #* Violation actions #* Err-disable recovery Routing Fundamentals # Describe the routing concepts #* Packet handling along the path through a network #* Forwarding decision based on route lookup #* Frame rewrite # Interpret the components of routing table #* Prefix #* Network mask #* Next hop #* Routing protocol code #* Administrative distance #* Metric #* Gateway of last resort # Describe how a routing table is populated by different routing information sources #* Admin distance # Configure, verify, and troubleshoot inter-VLAN routing # Router on a stick # Compare and contrast static routing and dynamic routing # Configure, verify, and troubleshoot IPv4 and IPv6 static routing #* Default route #* Network route #* Host route #* Floating static # Configure, verify, and troubleshoot RIPv2 for IPv4 (excluding authentication, filtering, manual summarization, redistribution) Infrastructure Services # Describe DNS lookup operation # Troubleshoot client connectivity issues involving DNS # Configure and verify DHCP on a router (excluding static reservations) #* Server #* Relay #* Client # TFTP, DNS, and gateway options # Troubleshoot client- and router-based DHCP connectivity issues # Configure and verify NTP operating in client/server mode # Configure, verify, and troubleshoot IPv4 standard numbered and named access list for routed interfaces # Configure, verify, and troubleshoot inside source NAT #* Static #* Pool #* PAT Infrastructure Maintenance # Configure and verify device-monitoring using syslog # Configure and verify device management #* Backup and restore device configuration #* Using Cisco Discovery Protocol and LLDP for device discovery #* Licensing #* Logging #* Timezone #* Loopback # Configure and verify initial device configuration # Configure, verify, and troubleshoot basic device hardening #* Local authentication #* Secure password #* Access to device #** Source address #** Telnet/SSH #* Login banner # Perform device maintenance #* Cisco IOS upgrades and recovery (SCP, FTP, TFTP, and MD5 verify) #* Password recovery and configuration register #* File system management # Use Cisco IOS tools to troubleshoot and resolve problems #* Ping and traceroute with extended option #* Terminal monitor #* Log events References Category:Exams